Christmas Spirit
by Jelp
Summary: No one should be alone for the holidays. Yaoi.


An extremely belated Christmas fic multiple times over. Why? Because I actually wrote this for Christmas 2010 and I'm just uploading it on Fanfiction dot Net this year. Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the Sasuke/Naruto fic that I made for TanukiMaru.

**Christmas Spirit**

Usually Naruto was in a better mood on Christmas Eve. He enjoyed the holiday rush, the brilliant lights, and the (mostly) merry (if not rather rushed) people who were out and about the night before Christmas. While he didn't have family per se to celebrate with, Naruto counted himself lucky to have a great network of the best friends a guy could ask for (which he had in fact asked Santa for one year). Go figure. Maybe he should ask Santa for a better boyfriend this year, someone he could spend the rest of his life with or something.

Naruto shoved his hands in his coat pocket, looking around the bustling street as he wandered aimlessly. The lights across town were the best he'd seen them in years. His eyes drifted upward to the evening sky, feeling the chill in his bones that let him know that the excited weather man had most likely been right in predicting snowfall on Christmas Eve. It should have been the perfect evening with a light snowfall the icing on the cake.

But this year sucked. His boyfriend had broken up with him that morning. Who did that? Who the fuck broke up with someone the day before Christmas? _Seriously?_ Naruto felt bummed because he had gone all out in getting some pretty expensive, not to mention some pretty kinky, gifts for the holiday. Part of Naruto was extremely pissed that he had invested so much money in a guy who he'd thought might be the one, who went and broke up with him. While Naruto knew it probably wasn't the case, his mind had gripped onto the fact that maybe his ex had broken up with him merely because he didn't want to buy Naruto anything for Christmas. Stupid radio talk shows putting things into his head. He wished he'd never heard that radio announcer talking about how he'd broken up with his girlfriend the week before Christmas because he didn't want to get her anything. Now that reasoning was stuck in Naruto's head. After all, his birthday gift from the month before had been pretty lacking. Still, Naruto had overlooked it. It had to be something more substantial than _that_. Right?

Naruto dragged his feet, grumping to himself at lost chances. He'd been offered a much better job overseas for a year, but hadn't taken it because he thought he'd miss his friends and especially his boyfriend too much.

The sudden sweep of loneliness began to take a choke hold of him. Feeling inadequate while sudden thoughts of "maybe I'm not good enough" and "maybe if I had tried harder things could have worked out" began to swarm his mind. He killed those thoughts quickly. Naruto was never good at break-ups. He knew from past experiences it was better to focus on his anger rather than to drown in his own sorrows and insecurities. Naruto knew he hadn't been in love with his ex, but the fact that he hadn't seen the break-up coming stung.

Trying to take his mind off of the emotional struggle stirring inside him, his eyes darted around, trying to find a piece of holiday joy. His eyes suddenly rested on a horse drawn carriage sauntering lazily toward him that was coming down the opposite side of the street. The sight of the happy couple nice and cozy in the backseat made Naruto's heart ache with loneliness. Wildly, an idea formed in his mind that he knew was stupid, but he was too stubborn to care. The carriage looked like it might be slowing down, so Naruto jogged over to where it looked like they might be stopping.

Usually Sasuke loathed any type of holiday with festivities and frivolity with a passion. He was not a big people person, and to be forced to share the holidays with his family never failed to stress him. Not that he didn't mind seeing his family. He could clearly remember enjoying running rampant with family members when he was younger. However, as he grew older, the pressures his family put on him with the expectations, the added pressure of seeing relatives who he once loved dearly, clearly deteriorating due to means of self-destructive life-styles, and the inability just to escape had taken its toll on him the past few years. His stressful life had almost killed him: literally.

He had worked for the family business since he had graduated from university with top honors, but the elevated stress had caused him to have a constant state of high blood pressure. What he hadn't known was that he had heart problems. The high blood pressure had caused him to go into cardiac arrest, and he was very lucky to be alive. Who knew visiting his sickly uncle in the hospital would save his life? It paid to have trained doctors and nurses around when your heart decided to stop working.

His father had put him on permanent leave until he was "feeling better." Putting him on permanent leave had made him feel worse. Sitting around with nothing to do was causing more stress than not. And whenever he saw his family, he loathed how much they babied him when he didn't need it and overstepped their boundaries when trying to distress him which only made his stress worse. It was maddening. He wasn't a baby. He was taking medication for his blood pressure and getting his heart checked for any changes. Things were under control.

Yet instead of having work to take his mind off of things, he was left to stay at home with nothing to do but watch his family. They were better at a distance – or in small doses – and finally Sasuke had had to do something to keep himself from going mad. Sasuke had taken a part-time, holiday job. He'd been as surprised as anyone else that he had decided to take on seasonal work. However, it proved just the distraction from the holiday stress that he needed.

Sasuke had seen an ad of a local business in need of people to drive horse-drawn carriages. He'd been intrigued. His family owned a ranch where he'd spent many summers horseback riding. He felt quite comfortable around horses, and it took nearly no time to get a license to drive a carriage. It had been a surprisingly well paying job. The customers weren't nearly as bad as he'd expected. Most people who asked for a carriage ride were couples who wanted nothing to do with him. There were also families who did it for the mere novelty. Occasionally he would get a couple of flirtatious girls who were quite oblivious to his disinterest, but he was able to deter further prompting by pretending not to understand them. He was not beneath using his Japanese study to pretend that he was an immigrant, despite being born and bred in America.

The added benefit of his job meant that it was perfectly acceptable that he was out giving romantic carriage rides around town on Christmas Eve, avoiding the family gathering, and not having to watch as his one aunt drank herself into a stupor, or watch his cousins watch her disdainfully. He easily avoided the "when are you going to find a nice girl and settle down comments" that his family still tossed his way despite that fact that he had come out of the closet three years prior. They thought taking away his job would reduce his stress; they should have stopped talking to him during the holidays to do that. Then again, some of his family, his brother included, would never stop getting on his nerves. When he had declined the family gathering, his brother had wondered if the heart medication was "softening his heart" to the point that he would rather spend his time working when most had off.

Sasuke didn't kid himself into thinking he was in anyway altruistic in being out on Christmas Eve driving happy couples around town. He did it to have something to do and to have an excuse to be away from his family as he preferred to be by himself for the holidays. For the most part, he easily tuned out the mushy happy chatter from the snuggling couple sitting behind him, and he could pretend he was alone, enjoying the silence of the town all but shut down for the holiday.

A flash of orange to his right caught his attention. There was a young man walking steadily behind him. If Sasuke didn't know better, he would have thought that the man was trying to keep up with the carriage. In all honesty, that wasn't too difficult. He was going slower as he neared the end of his destination, and as the couple hadn't yet realized they were at their requested rendezvous point and that Sasuke had slowed down.

The young man was indeed following the carriage. Sasuke glanced at him again, this time noting that the flash or orange was from a ridiculously bright scarf wrapped around the blonde man's neck. He wore a long coat, his eyes upturned at Sasuke, clearly looking for a carriage ride.

Turning behind him, Sasuke let the smooching couple know that they had arrived. They giggled embarrassedly before handing him a generous Christmas tip with a "Very Merry Christmas to you!"

Naruto watched as the couple emerged from the carriage. The driver had hopped down to let them out and gave the horse a soothing pat before turning toward him.

"Looking for a ride?" the man asked curtly. He didn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit, but then again, Naruto realized neither was he. Besides, he doubted the guy wanted to be working on Christmas Eve when he should be at home celebrating with his family.

"Can I borrow your horse?"

The man froze.

_"Excuse me?"  
_  
"Not borrow, I mean, I'd obviously pay for him! But, you see – I just got dumped this morning and I thought if maybe I were to show up like a dashing hero on horseback, then maybe I would get taken back. You know, the whole chivalry thing, showing up, to whisk off the one you love, and -"

"No."

"Wait! Wait. Look, okay, I know it's crazy and everything, but it's Christmas Eve, man! Please, I'm begging you!"

Sasuke looked at the man incredulously. He must be an idiot to think that would work. There was no way in hell he was letting some stranger take his horse. However, he was willing to work out a compromise.

"I can't let you take my horse. I will drive you there if you like," Sasuke bit out.

"But it would be so much cooler if I rode up on horseback!"

"First of all, I already said no. Second, it's illegal as you don't have the proper permits to ride a horse through town. Third, a carriage ride is romantic. Wouldn't picking up your ex be more practical?"

"Yeah, but, dude, you're here. I would kind of want some alone time if you know what I'm saying. Oo! You could lend me your carriage!"

"No way in hell are you having sex on any of my equipment."

"Fine, fine. Take me across town." Naruto gave the driver the address.

Sasuke had a feeling things would not go well if he took this man to his ex's house, but who was he to stop a man from wooing his love?

From the time they got into the carriage, Naruto started bombarding Sasuke with questions. His former melancholy while explaining that he had been dumped had vanished at the prospect of doing something about it. Sasuke realized to his chagrin that he had already spoken enough English to the man that he probably wouldn't buy the fact that he only spoke Japanese.

"What's your name?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Totally forgot to introduce myself. The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzuamki. My name's Japanese. Cool, yeah?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde haired blue eyed man dumbfounded.

"You're not Japanese," Sasuke noted defiantly.

"Well, an eighth Japanese. Are you? You look Asian. And what's your name anyway?" Naruto prompted. Sasuke was half tempted to say he was Korean, but his pride refused his throat from voicing the lie and decided to be vague instead.

"Yes, I'm Asian. My name's Sasuke."

"Oo! So you're Japanese too! I thought so."

"Do you speak any Japanese?" Sasuke asked, curious since Naruto had recognized the origin of his name.

Naruto grinned broadly. It was something he didn't get to practice often, but he had been learning for the past few years. In fact, he had hoped to go overseas to help his father at his company, but decided not to take the job because he feared he'd miss his friends too much. Working for Toyota, his dad frequently went back and forth between the US and Japanese headquarters.

"I do! My dad goes back and forth between the US and Japan all the time. I've been there with him a bunch to visit family and stuff. He's worked for Toyota for years, pretty high up there in the international branch, and I started working there two years ago. What about you? Ever been?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Once."

"Er, just once? Any more details? Did you hate it? Love it? What?"

"You've been there. It was different. Interesting."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke merely smirked, finding it more fun than usual to rile his passenger. Instead of giving a verbal reply, he shook his head once. The exasperated sigh was well worth it.

Sasuke let Naruto talk to his heart's content. It was actually interesting to hear Naruto's stories, and as Naruto didn't really seem to mind if he responded as long as he was listening, Sasuke was grateful. He had always been an apt listener and was grateful that someone didn't mind him having to say much in the conversation to actually still be a part of it. And Naruto even managed to do most of the talking without it being too pointless, asking Sasuke brief questions to direct the topic.

Not to mention Sasuke was grateful that the man behind him wasn't going on and on about this ex-girlfriend he was going to try and win over.

"What's your horse's name?"

"Beaver."

"Beaver?"

"I didn't name him."

"So...do you like horses?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes."

"Well, that's good. Did you ever get a horse for a present? This one isn't yours, isn't? Like, he belongs to the company you work for, right?"

"Yes, he's the company's horse."

"But, he's okay to deal with?"

"I've been riding horses since I was five and have looked after them since before I could brush them down without a stool to stand on."

"Oh! Cool! Do you ride in competitions?"

"You talk too much."

"Oh come on! You're interesting! You're like, an Asian cowboy! And besides, we've already established you don't talk too much. I gotta make up for it."

"No, you don't."

Naruto ignored the comment and instead began telling a story about how cool it would be to see a movie about Asian cowboys. Then his direction changed to trying to remember if he hadn't seen a preview for a movie about a samurai who ended up saving a baby he was supposed to assassinate and headed out to the Wild West.

"You could have been in that movie!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto meant he should have tried out for the movie or that Naruto actually believed he had been.

Naruto was so excited about talking about Sasuke, going on and on about how cool it would be for him to film a cowboy movie – something that Sasuke had no interest in doing, though he was admittedly amused by the depth in which Naruto was going into details – that he hadn't even realized when they had reached their destination.

"We're here," Sasuke said. The look on Naruto's face was priceless. For someone who was supposedly trying to win back his ex, he seemed very uninterested in the whole thing. Sasuke wondered if that was the reason the girl has broken up with Naruto. "Aren't you getting out?" Sasuke asked. He took a moment to note that there were Christmas candles lit in the window, but no spectacular decorations on the house.

However, it was pretty obvious that there were two people sitting on the couch in a very heated embrace. Turning to look at Naruto, Sasuke could tell by his expression he hadn't expected his ex to have company. Sasuke looked back inside the living room window, noticing that they were two men. Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed by the scene. Despite being gay himself, it made him slightly uncomfortable to see two men publically showing their affections. Not to mention the look on Naruto's face made it even more uncomfortable.

Naruto sank down in the back of the carriage, feeling the blow to his gut. He hadn't honestly expected there to be someone else but perhaps he should have seen it coming. Though, he hadn't even seen the break up coming to begin with. Naruto turned his head to the side, feeling his face burn in humiliation, feeling somehow not good enough that there had to be someone else. But at the same time, if he were true to himself, he and his ex had not been compatible. He knew he had never really had great sex with the other man – he preferred sex a bit rougher than his ex had been willing to partake in, and the two of them hadn't really had much in common. It had always been Naruto trying to do new things instead of his ex.

Still, it sucked to be alone on Christmas.

"Damnit. I didn't even like him all that much. I mean, I did, but I obviously knew he wasn't _the one_, but it still fucking hurts. But all my friends are busy, and I really just didn't want to be alone on Christmas Eve. Well, I guess better that I realize that now than never. I mean, who wants an asshole like that?" Naruto asked Sasuke conversationally. Sasuke gave a glance behind him, seeing Naruto grinning ridiculously wide despite the obvious pain that still showed on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto. It was Christmas Eve, and normally he didn't really feel sympathetic to, well, _anyone_, even if getting rejected right before the holidays was pretty pathetic. Even so, Naruto seemed to be doing his best to get over seeing his ex-boyfriend with someone else. Something stirred in Sasuke watching just how strong Naruto was trying to be. It was clear it hurt him – who wouldn't be hurt? But at the same time, to see Naruto doing his best to bounce right back made Sasuke respect Naruto's attitude.

"Where's your place? I'll drop you off," Sasuke offered.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks though. Here. And I hope you have a very Merry Christmas!" Naruto reached out to give Sasuke the monetary amount they had agreed on, plus a bit extra for tip. Sasuke looked at the money. Naruto leaned forward even as he headed toward the carriage door. Sighing, Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the Christmas spirit taking hold of him that made him do what he did next. Or perhaps it was a side effect of the blood pressure medication he was on (which seemed more likely). If it was the Christmas spirit, he hoped it would get called away to haunt someone else because he didn't like doing things for people if he could help it.

Instead of taking the money, Sasuke shoved the guy none-too-gently into the cushioned seat.

Naruto looked at the driver in alarm.

"What the hell do you-"

"Listen," Sasuke began, and Naruto did, despite his indignation. "I'm not about to take your money when you just did all that for nothing. I don't want you to wander home by yourself in your state. You look like you might do something you'd regret." To Sasuke, Naruto didn't seem too bright, and Sasuke hoped the guy wouldn't do anything stupid. But who knew if the guy was suicidal? The thought of the amount of stress Sasuke would feel if he happened to be the last person to see this guy alive if he had to talk to the police about it made him pause. Sasuke reasoned he was doing this to look after his heart.

"I'm fine! Honestly! Look? See? Fine!" Naruto said, grinning, feeling his face heat up at the pity the driver was taking on him.

"You just said you didn't have any friends or family to go to. You're not busy. I don't want to go to my family's place tonight. It's not a problem."

"Are you saying you'd rather spend your Christmas Eve with a moronic stranger who just got dumped so pathetically than spend time with his family?" Naruto asked, a bit stunned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Your words, not mine."

It suddenly dawned on Naruto that he felt worse for Sasuke than himself at that moment. If someone's family was that bad...

"Instead of taking me to my place, how about we find a bar that's open?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

As it turned out, there were no bars (that they could find) that were open on Christmas Eve. Sasuke also noted it really wouldn't have been good for him to have more than one drink as it was. Still, Sasuke was surprised at how much fun he was having, letting his horse trot aimlessly looking for a bar in the middle of town that might be open. It seemed to keep Naruto's mind occupied as he started to regale Sasuke with tales of past experiences.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my place now. I'm feeling much better." Sasuke merely gave him a disbelieving glance. In all honestly, he was having more fun than he had before. Usually he was left alone to his own muses while driving around his passengers, but Naruto's interactive chatter had left him feeling more in the Christmas spirit than he had since he was a kid. Driving with the light snow fall through town, looking at all the lights – as they were trying to find a bar that was lit on the inside – had been a nice change.

"I should get him back to the stables," Sasuke noted. He'd driven Beaver around all day, and he was sure the horse was tired.

"Hey! If you take me to my place, I can give him the carrots I was going to give to Santa's reindeer. I'm sure they won't miss a few."

Sasuke gave Naruto a disbelieving look before he realized that Naruto was probably going to actually leave carrots out for the reindeer. Sasuke wasn't even going to touch that one.

Naruto, for his part, ignored the look Sasuke gave him. He was used to people's disbelief in Santa, but Naruto knew there had to be some higher power out there looking out for him, giving him amazing Christmas presents. When they arrived at Naruto's house, something in Naruto wanted to desperately invite Sasuke inside. Maybe it was because Sasuke had seemed like such an asshole to begin with and finally warmed up to him. There was something about winning people over that always made Naruto feel like that person would be his friend for life. Not to mention, Sasuke had stuck with him, a complete stranger, as he'd had his heart trampled on again. It made it a little easier.

"So, uh, I know you have to get your horse back and all, and we couldn't find a bar open to go have drinks tonight, but what about New Year's Eve? My treat. I can't let you drive me all over creation and not give you something for it." Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm working New Year's Eve."

"Oh, right. Of course. Well -"

"I get done at 9:00. It'll take a while to get everything situated with Beaver and go home and change. I'll meet you somewhere at 10:15? We can work out the details later."

Naruto waited at the window of his house, waving at Sasuke as he left before looking down at the scribbled phone number on the back of the business card. The morning had started off awful, but things seemed to be looking up for him. With a smile, he remembered the wistful thinking he had done just before seeing Sasuke, secretly wishing for a better boyfriend this year, someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

When New Year's Eve rolled around, Sasuke wasn't surprised that they'd both agreed to leave the bar they were at a bit…early. That was fine with him. He was far more interested in a more personal party. The champagne hadn't even left a buzz, but his head was swimming with something far more intoxicating. Naruto led him into his apartment, their coats and scarves tossed carelessly onto the couch.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and tugged him forcibly toward him. Naruto grinned and pressed their lips together harshly.

"I thought you said I couldn't ride your horse?" Naruto said, grinning widely. There was a pleasant buzz from the champagne and his New Year was looking brighter already. Really. Sasuke seemed to glow. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke was just so pale, or perhaps it was because he'd been sent a Christmas angel. Though, with the attitude Sasuke had been giving him, perhaps he was more of a Christmas ghost – of the present. And Naruto knew he would enjoy unwrapping the ghost of Christmas present. Or New Year. Whatever. At the moment Naruto wasn't too particular.

"Who said I was going to let you ride?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips as his hands began to travel down Naruto's back kneading the muscles. Naruto groaned in pleasure before his hand snaked down between their flush bodies and groped Sasuke's dick underneath his jeans.

"I think this speaks for itself," Naruto smirked. He let his fingers rub the fabric, enjoying the feel when he stroked Sasuke beneath his fingertips. Sasuke leaned closer, slightly awkward due to the angle of Naruto's hand, but he snaked his one hand around Naruto's neck, pulling down the collar as he began to suck and nip at the skin, warming it. He began to massage the knots in Naruto's shoulders expertly with his teeth before speaking.

"Hn. You really think so? I doubt you can ride very well. You said you've never ridden a horse before." It took Naruto a moment to respond as he was too busy enjoying what Sasuke was doing to his neck.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm a fast learner, and I don't think this horse," Naruto began to unzip Sasuke's pants for emphasis, "will be too hard to ride."

"It's plenty hard enough to ride." For a moment neither spoke as they began to work each other out of their clothes. Naruto enjoyed freeing Sasuke's dick from the confines of his pants, watching it spring up at him. His ass tightened in pleasure at the thought of having Sasuke inside him, stretching him. Sasuke would fill him nicely: something his last boyfriend hadn't been able to do.

He smiled, thinking how not only Sasuke's quirks balanced his personality so well, but it also looked like they'd be extremely compatible sexually too.

"I'll just loosen you up a bit for an easier ride," Naruto murmured, dropping to his knees before licking up and down Sasuke's length. He loved the smell of Sasuke's sex, and the velvety feel of his skin against his lips as he kissed, licked, and lightly sucked at Sasuke. Unconsciously, Sasuke began to play with his hair, and Naruto felt his body tingle in warmth as the contact.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure, watching as Naruto expertly teased his cock. He threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair, surprised at how soft the other man's hair was. Naruto seemed to relax as Sasuke began to massage his head. Seeing that Naruto sucked more enthusiastically the more Sasuke played with his hair, Sasuke began to caress and play with Naruto's hair all the more.

"I should be the one loosening you up."

Naruto gave a long suck before letting Sasuke pop out of his mouth, looking up at him playfully.

"Mr. Cowboy telling me I'm going to have saddle seat in the morning?"

"The horse you're about to ride is going to buck so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning."

Naruto shuddered pleasurably at the thought. "As long as it's a good ride, it's well worth the soreness in the morning."

"It will definitely be a hard, thorough ride." The image of pounding hard and fast into Naruto's tight ass made Sasuke dribble a bit of precum. Naruto lapped at it happily until the fingers in his hair jerked him harshly away from his dick.

"I want to make sure you're ready for this," Sasuke husked out. Naruto looked at the intensity in Sasuke's eyes. The look made his cock twitch.

"I'm always ready," Naruto quipped, never one to back down from a challenge.

"Hmm. You said I'm the cowboy? That means you're the horse. Down on all fours," Sasuke commanded. Naruto raised his eyebrow, surprised at Sasuke's roughness in the bedroom. His last boyfriend had lacked that. And there was definitely something in Sasuke's commanding tone thatturned him on.

The questioning look wasn't lost on Sasuke. It made him smirk. Naruto reminded him of some of the stallions on his farm. Contrary to popular belief, most stallions weren't violent or hard to handle. It was the bad handling from prior owners than made them disobedient. Sasuke was good with his horses. And maybe if he looked at this new relationship with Naruto more like that than his failed relationships with humans – well, maybe things would work out better for the both of them.

"Now," Sasuke added, more of a statement than request. Still, it was enough to get Naruto to comply: sort of. He gave Sasuke a come get me look before leading him back to his bedroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the assortment of sex items lying on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed that Naruto had planned to take him back to his house, or rather pleased. Naruto got on the bed, leaning his weight on his forearms as he lewdly splayed his ass to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes darted over the assortment of items on the bed next to where Naruto was waiting. He eyed the dildos but passed them up. For the moment. He didn't feel the need to go for the toys as he was quite capable of pleasing his partner without help.

He grabbed a condom and unrolled it onto Naruto, loving the way he twitched when he brushed his balls lightly. Sasuke imagined it was Naruto's fingers when he unrolled his own condom onto his dick.

"You love getting fucked, don't you?" Sasuke murmured.

"Only good fucks," Naruto said, smirking. But his breathing was labored, and his hands were fisted in the sheets. It made Sasuke want to plow into him. Naruto was ready by all signs, and it was so very hard not to just give Naruto what he wanted.

The feel of Sasuke's fingers gently probing, stretching, and coating his insides with lube was torture. He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted him now. The man was gorgeous, and more than enough to rile up his spirits to get him feeling more like his old self. Sasuke brought out his temper more so than anyone else had in a long time, but he also brought out his passion.

"Sasuke, fuck me." It was the closest thing Naruto was going to do for begging. Part because of his pride and part because he was too horny to think clearly.

The feel of Sasuke pressing into him, his body protesting at the contact before sucking him in made Naruto open his mouth in a silent scream.

"Move up, get – get your hips closer," Naruto instructed. Sasuke pulled partway up and slid back in, sliding along the exact area Naruto wanted him to hit. The sliding of the length upward inside him at that angle and the width filling him. This – this was what he'd needed. He pressed his head into the pillow and adjusted his legs up higher.

"Like this?" Sasuke demanded as he slowed his pace. Damn, Naruto was tight. Sasuke stood off the bed, his hips flush against Naruto, as he dick slid in and out. It was just the perfect height to stand and fuck Naruto. But even better was the way Naruto kept his legs only partially apart. He kept them propped together, making his hole slightly tighter despite the stretching he'd given him. It was pure bliss to get sucked in and out.

"No! Faster. Deeper."

Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's cheeks and began to slam his hips forward. Naruto grunted as Sasuke bucked his hips into him. Meeting his thrusts, Naruto jerked his hips back. They both grunted in pleasure as Sasuke left bruises on Naruto's hips to keep him held tight.

"Hold still," Sasuke growled. He wanted this to last longer, but if Naruto continued to wiggle his hips just that way, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold out.

"Fuck that," Naruto grunted, not bothering to stop moving backward, loving the feel of Sasuke pounding into him, gripping his body so tight. It was pure bliss.

Sasuke pulled all the way out and didn't reenter. Naruto turned to look at him, growling in protest.

"What the hell? I was so close!" Naruto groaned. Sasuke merely smirked and pushed Naruto toward one side of the bed.

"Didn't you want to ride me?" Sasuke asked. He lied back on the bed. Naruto licked his lips, watching as Sasuke flexed his muscles as he spread out. His body looked loose, but his movements were calculated as he stroked his dick while waiting for Naruto to move.

"The cowboy's giving me his reigns?" Naruto joked.

"Only if you don't get bucked off."

Taking the challenge, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's arms, gripping them harshly as he used Sasuke's own body to help lower himself down onto Sasuke's cock, letting Sasuke guide the head to his hole. Usually, Naruto wasn't actually too fond of this position because if his partner wasn't long enough, it was far too easy for him to slide off and break off the rhythm. Somehow, he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen with Sasuke.

"Get ready cowboy," Naruto smirked.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arms harder as he thrust all the way down. Both moaned at the feeling as Naruto set a harsh pace, Sasuke bucking his hips to keep up.

"Yes," Naruto moaned. Sasuke moaned soundlessly as he thrust upward, relishing in the feeling of Naruto's warm body on top of his, feeling all the worries seep out of him as pure pleasure began to coarse through him.

Sasuke watched Naruto watching him, loving the way Naruto gripped onto him as they both began to pant erratically. One of Naruto's hands left Sasuke's arm, and Naruto watched as he began to fist himself.

"That's right," Naruto grunted. "Right there!"

Having no idea what Naruto was talking about, Sasuke merely repeated his hip thrusting harder. If Naruto were to orgasm, he knew it would set off his own, so he bucked harder and faster, waiting for Naruto to let go.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke's hips bucked upward, the sound of Naruto's moan and the way his body tightened at the release was enough to push him over too. Their bodies shook in pleasure even as Sasuke felt his cock softening slightly, falling out of Naruto.

Afterwards, as they lay mostly sated (though Sasuke had a feeling round two was coming soon), he looked at Naruto. Naruto was the kind of guy that his family would like. And though they weren't too open about him being gay, at least Naruto was one of those genuinely nice guys that even his family would have trouble finding realistic reasons to stop seeing him. Plus, he could say it helped his blood pressure. Who knew his heart problems might work out to his advantage for his metaphorical heart?

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Sasuke.

"Thinking about round two," Sasuke murmured. Naruto grinned.

"Me too!"

Actually, Naruto had been wondering if it had been too soon – or maybe he should have asked before the sex had started – if they could perhaps be a bit more than just friends. He glanced over at his clock, grinning at Sasuke.

"Happy New Year!"

"Hn. Same to you."

And Naruto had one of those feelings that it would indeed be a very happy New Year.

**End...or ****Beginning?**


End file.
